


Cocktail Hour

by bekindplsrewind



Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkfic, Gen, and jack is still the cutest and brightest little bean there is, cas and jack are a murder duo :), sorta...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/pseuds/bekindplsrewind
Summary: Castiel is a well sought after mixologist, a perfectionist when it comes to cocktails. Though all his patrons aren't aware they're consuming his creations, or that his drink will be their last.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740718
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Cocktail Hour

**Author's Note:**

> written for [spnrareshipbingo](https://spnrareshipbingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the square 'darkfic'. i honestly had trouble with this one bc... i've never written a dark fic before. so if this isn't exactly the correct genre, i apologise. i tried D:.

Amber glass bottles filled with colourless liquids were laid out on a stainless steel countertop, pristinely lined like soldiers in front of a chemistry set. Jack made sure they were each turned with the label correctly facing front so that Castiel could read them at a glance while he worked without interruption. The man entered the underground room in a matching face mask, protective goggles, and blue gloves as Jack’s.

“How did the meeting go?” Jack asked.

“Good. The client wants a cocktail with an ETA of about a week.”

Jack nodded and lit the Bunsen burner.

“I was thinking about trying that new recipe I cooked up a few weeks ago.”

Jack’s eyes rounded. “Oh! But that… you haven’t used that one, yet.” He could see the smile in Castiel’s eyes.

“There’s a first time for everything. As a matter of fact,” Castiel shuffled aside to make some room next to him, “how about you give me a hand in this?”

Throughout all this time, Jack had only been apprenticing as a mixologist. He’d ensure all the glassware and instruments were cleaned, every surface sterilised before and after each session, but he’d never actually been given the opportunity to mix himself. He’d seen Castiel measure each ingredient with precision so many times, he could recite each individualised recipe in his sleep. But this. To do it himself had him trembling with excitement and anticipation.

He swallowed. “Are you… are you sure, Castiel?”

“You’ve been by my side through it all, Jack; without a doubt,” Castiel said with a wink.

Jack beamed and quickly stood next to him. With a small breath, he picked up the syringe and went to work.

* * *

The next morning, Castiel allowed Jack to join him at the pick-up. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he stayed a couple steps behind Castiel to just observe.

A man in a suit with a smart cut and a day’s worth of stubble ambled through the door, obviously tense as he pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them into the collar of his shirt.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

“Hey. Who’s the kid?” His green eyes trailed over Jack suspiciously.

“This is Jack. He’s learning the trade.”

“Fantastic,” Mr. Winchester replied, dryly.

“Hello!” Jack raised his hand genially and offered a bright smile.

The client eyed him a bit more before turning back to Castiel. “Do you have it?”

“Of course.” Castiel picked up a glass vial from the table behind him.

“That’s it?” Mr. Winchester pointed with clear scepticism written on his face.

“Yes.” Castiel remained unfazed, having dealt with many others like him before. “I do believe I came highly recommended.”

Mr. Winchester paused thoughtfully at that, then moved forward to retrieve the vial, only to have Castiel pull it away from his grasp.

“If you could complete the transaction first.”

Mr. Winchester let out a small sigh as he pulled out his cell phone and tapped on it several times. “There, it’s done,” he said, gruffly.

“Jack?” Castiel’s gaze never left the man’s face as he waited for Jack to check his phone.

“It’s all here,” Jack confirmed.

Castiel finally placed the vial in Mr. Winchester’s awaiting hand. “It’s been nice doing business with you.”

The man said nothing in return, his mouth set as he replaced his sunglasses over his eyes and left.

* * *

Give or take a week later, over a dinner of tomato soup and fancy grilled cheese sandwiches (there was extra cheese grilled on the outside), the news on the television flashed the image of a well dressed man with long hair and the subtitles reading: ‘Son of Late Business Mogul, John Winchester: Sam Winchester Found Dead.’

Jack perked up from his bowl of soup, pausing mid-chew. “Oh!”

Castiel beamed at him from across the table. “You did well, Jack.”

Jack blushed, feeling suddenly bashful. “Only because I have a good teacher.” He peered at the screen to see b-roll of Dean Winchester being hounded by the press and walking away silently with his shades on, just as stony as he’d witnessed him in person, albeit slightly mournful, considering his current role.

“I’d say this is cause for celebration,” Castiel said. “How about some ice cream for dessert?”

Jack smiled. “Yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i didn't add the tag for 'major character deaths' bc i wanted that little plot twist at the end D:. although... sam wasn't really in the story, just mentioned. would that even be considered a mcd? 🤔
> 
> i haven't finished a written work in a really long while, so i'm quite proud to have completed this little fic :).
> 
> thank you all for reading! i'd appreciate any thoughts and comments or if anything was unclear. everything was very, _very_ subtly written, so if you have any questions, i'd be happy to elaborate and clear things up.
> 
> you can also find me and bother me at [seagullmichael](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
